


If We Sleep Together

by Sylvi Turnbull (bitchinachinashop)



Series: Lifeline [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinachinashop/pseuds/Sylvi%20Turnbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyra stays over at Ianto's place the night before flat-hunting.  Will Ianto fulfill Jack's worst expectations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all don't hate me for this one! Also, it's a bit short, but the next one will be long and plotty to make up for it, I promise!

_Her cheeks were flushed by a few glasses of wine as he leaned in to kiss her. He’d wanted to do it all night, watching her laugh, and smile, and pout when he teased her about the way she doused her pasta with parmesan. It was so beautiful the way her spirit sparkled in her eyes. Everything she thought and felt showed on her face; so expressive, so innocent. The opposite of everything he’d known for the last six years._

_When she dripped sauce on her white shirt, he’d seized the opportunity to get closer, ostensibly to help her treat the stain before it set. And then, catching her gaze with his, he brought his hand up to the back of her neck and gently brushed her lips with his. She gave a little gasp as if he’d shocked her and pulled back, searching his face as if to see if he really meant it. He smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss her again. This time, she met him halfway and kissed him back. Her mouth was sweet and soft, and he relished the way she yielded to him without question, no fight for dominance._

_His hand dropped slowly from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. She shivered a little and made a tiny moan, pressing against him. He wanted her so badly. He curled the fingers of his other hand into her hair and trailed kisses down the side of her neck. She moaned in earnest now, tilting her head to the side in invitation. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt and kissed his way downward. When he reached the top of her breasts, he stopped and looked up at her._

_“Come with me?” he asked, a double-edged question. She nodded, eyes wide. Her freckles stood out in sharp relief from the pink of her cheeks._

_He held out his hand to help her up, and kept it as he led to her to the bedroom. She paused in the doorway and looked at him again, a bit more clearly._

_“Ianto?”_

_“Yes?” he answered, drawing her close to him again._

_“What about,” her breath hitched as he brushed his fingers over her breasts. “What about Jack? I thought the two of you…”_

_“Jack doesn’t matter right now,” Ianto said impatiently. “You’re what I need. What I want…” He kissed her again, fiercely this time, and felt her body soften against him._

Jack woke up suddenly to the sound of the Rift alarm. Tears were streaming down his face, and he had to remind himself firmly that it was just a dream. He had to trust Ianto. Still, he was grateful for the alarm; it would give him something else to think about for a while.

~

Ianto stretched a little in the warm bed and turned over sleepily. Something tickled his nose and he opened his eyes to a faceful of curly brown hair. He sat up slightly and watched her quiet breathing for a moment. So peaceful. The complete opposite of last night. He wouldn’t have believed someone so soft-spoken could scream so loudly.

He scooted over toward the edge of the bed, trying not to wake her, but his foot connected with a bundle of fur and Toshiko the cat meowed in protest.

“Sorry, ‘Shiko,” he whispered.

Kyra stirred. “Ianto?”

“I’m here,” he said, and she rolled over to face him, opening her eyes. “How’d you sleep?”

“Quite well, thanks to you.” She gave him one of her beautiful smiles, and he rumpled her hair affectionately.

“Glad I could help. Want some coffee?”

“Tea, please?”

“I’ll be right back.” He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

She shuffled into the kitchen just as the kettle boiled, looking like a sleepy little girl in a set of flannel pyjamas dotted with little green turtles. Her hair stuck out in even more directions than usual. The whole effect gave Ianto an irresistible urge to tickle her.

“Not… Nice!” she gasped, dissolving into giggles on the tile floor.

“Sorry, that’s what you get for looking so adorable first thing in the morning.”

“Brat.” She kicked at him with a plaid-slippered foot. “Where’s the tea?”

“It’s steeping. Patience.” He wagged a finger at her before helping her to her feet.

“Alright. Breakfast, then,” she said, peering into his fridge. “Here we go. Eggs, bacon.”

“Toast,” he added, pulling a loaf of bread out of the cupboard.

“OK. You handle the toast and bacon, I’ll do the eggs.”

Twenty minutes later they sat down to breakfast. Kyra’s plate was piled with toast, bacon, and eggs in an untidy heap. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Eat me out of house and home, you will,” he teased.

She threw a piece of bacon at him. “I’ll buy you lunch. Besides, we’re looking for a flat of my very own today, remember?”

“Speaking of which, I’d better ring Gwen and Tosh so they can meet us at the first place.”

“I’ll go get changed, then,” she said, hurrying to finish her food.

“I don’t know, I like you in turtles.”

“I’m not going flat-hunting in my jim-jams.” She stuck her tongue out at him and headed back to the bedroom.

The day ended up being long as well as fun. They found what Kyra deemed the perfect flat on the third try- open and airy, window facing the bay, and close to the Hub. She even got a ridiculous rent on it, thanks to Ianto’s maneuvering. But when the girls found out that all she had in the way of furniture was a futon and a few folding chairs, a major shopping trip was deemed absolutely necessary.

It was late afternoon before Gwen, feeling guilty at abandoning the boys back at the Hub, suggested they swing by and check on them. Ianto reluctantly agreed. He still didn’t understand why Jack had acted like such an arse, but hopefully a night on his own had restored his senses. And he could probably have been less harsh about Jack’s insecurities, ridiculous as he felt they were.

~

The Hub was silent except for the grating sound of Owen snoring at his desk.

“Where’s Jack?” Tosh whispered.

“Locked in his office, where he’s been all day,” Owen said irritably, without opening his eyes.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Ianto told them, steeling himself.

“Better you than me,” Owen responded, and went back to snoring.

He knocked on the office door gently, but didn’t wait for a response before going in.

“Jack?” he called as his eyes adjusted to the light.

His lover was sitting at the desk in the dark, fiddling with a half-empty coffee mug. Ianto sighed. He’d never met someone who could be so dramatic about everything. Sometimes it was charming, but today he had to fight back the urge to throttle him.

“Jack,” he repeated more firmly. “I think we need to talk.”

“I don’t want to know,” Jack mumbled despondently.

Ianto lost what little was left of his patience. He snapped the light on. Jack winced, then groaned as his chair spun around. He smelled like a pub, and Ianto was pretty sure the amber liquid in the bottom of his mug wasn’t tea. He pushed a pile of papers over and sat on the edge of the desk.

“Now, stop being an idiot for five minutes and listen to me. I love you. I’m _in love_ with you. You are the only person I want to be with. Kyra reminds me of my little sister, and she needs someone to be her family. That’s all there is to it.” He paused, considered leaving it there. But the last thing he needed was for Jack to find Kyra’s hair on his pillow or some other damn thing to set him off again.

“In the interest of full disclosure, Kyra did sleep with me last night.” He kept talking quickly, ignoring Jack’s hurt reaction. “But we did not have sex. She had a nightmare about her brother Andrew, and I held her. She kept her turtle pyjamas on the whole time.”

“ _Turtle_ pyjamas?” Jack repeated, fighting a smirk.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Yes. And please don’t tell her I told you about those.”

Jack laughed.

~

The whole team looked up as the unexpected sound of laughter rang out from Jack’s office. Owen snorted and sat up, blinking.

“Why is Jack laughing?” Tosh wondered nervously.

“Oh God,” Kyra said, turning pink.

“What is it?” Gwen asked curiously.

“Nothing,” she shook her head vigorously, and changed the subject . “Anybody want supper?”

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna, always.


End file.
